


baby let me take a bite (i promise not to hurt you)

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chasing, Fear, Fear Play, Hunting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Predator/Prey, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: (Rewrite of 'you look delicious and baby im starving')'"George..." Dream's voice is almost song-like, and George's name drips like honey from his tongue and god George almost breaks, almost steps directly towards the sound. He doesn't though, manages to fight off the urge just enough to half-stand up and slowly start moving away. He makes it a few steps before stepping on a stick on the ground. He hears Dream laugh and calls out his name again, a lot more threatening than before.'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 354





	baby let me take a bite (i promise not to hurt you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello george and dream, if you somehow see this, No You Didn't
> 
> also hi this is a rewrite of 'you look delicious and baby im starving' because i wrote the original at 3am when i was very tired and feeling way too many emotions and i figured i could write it so much better. so here's that

"So, it's a deal then?"

  
Dream's voice barely registers over the thundering of George's heartbeat in his ears. He stares down at Dream's outstretched hand, a mixture of fear and excitement freezing him in place. His stomach is doing flips and he knows he needs to breathe and calm down a bit before he either passes out or throws up (Both of which, he notes, would absolutely kill the mood).

"George?" Dream says, worry working its way into his tone. "You know I won't go through with this if you can't say yes."

That snaps George out of it just long enough to nod, say yes, and reach his hand out to meet Dream's. They shake on it and George lets out a surprised yelp when Dream tugs him forward.

"I think you should start running, pretty boy~"

* * *

He does. He runs as fast as he can manage and his lungs burn with each breath, but he knows he can't stop or Dream will catch him. He weaves between the trees and jumps over fallen logs and branches. He doesn't know how long he's been running, he stopped counting when it'd started distracting him too much.

He pauses between a few trees, leans his back up against the rough bark, and gasps for air, running his hands through his hair. Every sound around him made him jump. Every cracking of a twig or crunch of a leaf, every rustling up above. Every little sound made it feel like his heart was in his throat.

George freezes up when he hears a laugh, low and breathy, the sound bouncing around him. He holds his breath despite the protest in his lungs and covers his mouth just to be sure. He hears nothing else for twenty painfully slow seconds. And then he hears footsteps.

He starts running again. His legs are starting to ache, a dull burning in his calves that he does his best to ignore. George pauses when he reaches a lake with no clear way of getting over. Swimming is gonna slow him down, and running in wet clothes is never fun. He looks around, panic starting to set in as he tries to think of a solution.  
George looks up at the trees and spots one that looks easy enough to climb. He grabs hold of a low branch and pulls himself up, slowly climbing a little higher until he felt safe enough. He sat still and listened closely for any sign that Dream was close.

Dream was. He appears in George's sight just a few minutes later, standing directly under the tree. He's taken his jacket off, tied it around his waist with the sleeves and George can see the way his chest moves as he breathes heavily. But despite the breathing pattern, Dream doesn't look tired at all.

"Oh, George...~" Dream calls out with a grin and that teasing tone that George swears should be illegal. It digs under his skin and makes his cheeks burn red.

He watches as Dream drops down into a crouch beside the water, looking around for what George guesses are signs of the direction he took. He stays as quiet as he can possibly manage until Dream stands back up and turns to the left, walking out of sight.

George waits for a couple more minutes before deeming it safe enough to jump back down again. His feet hit the ground and his legs still ache but he finds it easier to ignore as he runs in the opposite direction Dream went. He eventually spots a way to get across the water and ends up surrounded by birch trees and tall flowers.

Good.

He lets himself slow to a walk, although that doesn't settle the twisting feeling in his gut that Dream could catch him at any moment. George sits down against a tree and does his best to focus on his breathing. He rests his hands on the ground on either side of him and tugs up little handfuls of grass and flowers. It's a small thing, but it's enough to bring him back and helps him think.

What'd Dream do if he caught him?

 _ **When** he catches me_, he thinks. _Not if. When._

They'd agreed that anything was fair game if George lost (George ignored the butterflies in his stomach at what exactly _'anything'_ could be). Would Dream hurt him?

Dream had said he had something ' _very fun'_ planned, but that was vague and could easily be twisted either way. But Dream wouldn't do anything too bad to him, would he?

 _I wouldn't mind, either way_ , he thinks, his cheeks immediately burning pink again at the thought. _I trust him._

His moment of peace doesn't last for very long.

"George..." Dream's voice is almost song-like, and George's name drips like honey from his tongue and god George almost breaks, almost steps directly towards the sound. He doesn't though, manages to fight off the urge just enough to half-stand up and slowly start moving away. He makes it a few steps before stepping on a stick on the ground. He hears Dream laugh and calls out his name again, a lot more threatening than before.

So he sets off running again, and this time he can hear Dream behind him, running just as fast.

_This is it. It's over. It's over, and I've lost. This is it._

His eyes catch sight of a cave off in the distance. This is his one chance to lose Dream and get away from him. He pushes himself to run just a little faster as he gets to the opening of the cave. It's freezing, so cold he can see his breath in front of his face. George looks around and finds a wall to hide behind, stepping behind it and sighing in relief at the cover.

Dream entered the cave less than a minute later. George could hear his breathing, soft panting followed by a laugh that had George's legs shaking more than they already were.

"Oh you silly, silly boy..." Dream murmured, that same sticky, honey-like voice from earlier, now heightened by the echoing of the cave walls. George covers his mouth and curses his knees for almost giving out under him. "Where are you, George?"

George has to bite his tongue to stop himself from calling out to Dream. That god damned voice and the way he says George's name leaves a warmth in his stomach that slowly spreads, completely canceling out the cold of the cave and the stone walls against his back.

"Do you think you're safe in here?" Dream asks. George shakes his head, even if he knows Dream can't see it. Dream takes a few steps away from George, the sound echoing more the further into the cave Dream went.

"You know..." Dream's voice is dangerously low now and George can feel a whine bubble up in his throat as his knees finally give up, leaving him sliding down the wall and onto the cool floor under him. "I've been thinking about what I'll do to you when I finally catch you. Have you been thinking about it too?"

George bites the inside of his cheek so hard he can taste metal. He keeps his hand firmly over his mouth, but that doesn't stop the warmth in his stomach from spreading further and- Fuck, he's definitely screwed. There's no getting out of this one.

"I bet you're shaking. I bet you've been playing all these little scenes in your head of what I might do, and you're scared," Dream teases. "Or maybe the mystery excites you. Are you excited, George?"

And that's it. George hears Dream say his name again and nothing can stop the whimper that slips past his lips then, barely muffled by his fingers. His eyes widen when he hears Dream chuckle and he knows he's in danger.

"I found you~"

George scrambles up, almost trips as he runs out of the cave. The pounding of Dream chasing after him matches the speed of his heart beating and he can't tell which sounds louder. He barely gets out of the cave before he's pushed down onto his stomach. Dream straddles him to pin him down and holds his wrists down against the grass.

"Where are you going, pretty boy?" Dream asks, his breath hot against George's neck. And then his lips press against his pulse point just below his ear and George whines and tries to push Dream off, but it proves to be a useless attempt because Dream just squeezes his wrists and growls and George knows its over.

"Are you- Are you gonna hurt me?" George asks.

Dream pauses, his grip on George's wrists loosening slightly as he rested his forehead on George's shoulder. "I could never," He whispered softly, pulling back again and pressing a soft kiss to the back of George's neck.

"D-Dream," Is all George can say through shaky breaths.

Dream moves enough to roll George over before immediately straddling him again. It's so much worse to be facing Dream now, eyes locked. His pupils block out almost all of the green in his iris and his cheeks are flushed dark and George forgets how to form words.

Dream keeps George's wrists down with one hand, the other cupping George's face. "Say it again."

George does. He whimpers out a needy little, "D-Dream, please-" and watches as the man on top of him shivers and licks his lips.

"I like when you say my name," Dream purrs, stroking George's cheek. He leans back down and presses kisses along George's jawline and back up towards his ear.

"Do you like it when I say your name, George?"

George nods before he can even think about it. "Yes- God, _yes_."

Dream seems satisfied with the answer, returning to kissing George's neck. Each kiss makes George's skin tingle, every touch feels like it's burning him. He's on fire, and he's so, so fucked, his mind a flustered haze that can't focus on anything but the weight of Dream on top of him.

His silence must worry Dream, because he pulls away and looks down at George with a frown. "Still good?"

George nods again. He pulls his hands free of Dream's hold, rests them on the back of Dream's neck, and tugs him down into a kiss instead. Dream's lips are warm, so warm, and George melts into a puddle under him, any worry or fear of what Dream could do completely evaporating.

Dream pulls away when he needs to breathe, his hair falling into his face.

"So, are you all talk?" George says, the confidence in his voice surprising himself. "I remember a deal we had. What are you going to do to me, Dream?"

Dream's eyes widen for a second before he grins. "Oh pretty boy, you're impatient aren't you?" He pulls away, fingers grasping the front of George's shirt to tug him up into a sitting position. "You better start **begging**."


End file.
